


It's in a Box (And is only Funny to Hawke)

by HawkeTheKasbah



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because I'm a romantic like that, But it's barely mentioned so calm yourselves, Established Relationship, Except Christmas instead of Satinalia, Happy Hawke and Fenris, I don't dig on angst man, I thought of it before Christmas so suck it up, Inspired by a lovely Justin Timberlake/Lonely Island song, It Christmas, It's Christmas in July, M/M, Merr Christmas, Modern Thedas, No but really, No death for them, Rated T for the nature of the song, Satinalia, Songfic, it's fluffy, shut up, sort of songfic, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeTheKasbah/pseuds/HawkeTheKasbah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the spirit of Christmas, Hawke gets Fenris a gift. Fenris is not amused. (Christmas can be in July. Shh... Happy Christmas.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in a Box (And is only Funny to Hawke)

**Author's Note:**

> An unconventional Christmas gift, an unamused Fenris, and a certain bird who thinks that this is all rather hilarious.

Fenris raised an eyebrow at Hawke, who had one of his signature shit-eating grins adorning his face.

"Go on, Fenris, open it up!" Hawke urged. He moved closer, holding his Christmas gift for Fenris in his hands.

Fenris, still slightly uncomfortable with the concept of receiving gifts, reluctantly looked the package over. It seemed to be mocking him, with its oh-so-innocent emerald green wrapping paper and its shiny red bow.

"C'mon Fen. For me?" Hawke pleaded, turning on his damnable puppy eyes that he likely had picked up from that cursed hound of his (and had definitely never reduced him to putty in Hawke's hands). He _knew_ that Fenris hated surprises...

"You will be the death of me..." Fenris muttered as he reached over and lifted off the top of the box... only to immediately smack Hawke with it.

"Ouch, Fenris! Stop!" Hawke laughed, maintaining his grin despite his protests.

Fenris said nothing, fixing Hawke with a thoroughly exasperated glare.

"Isabela's idea?"

"Nope. My own idea. And a genius one if I do say so myself," Hawke replied, completely ignoring the unamused expression on Fenris's face.

"You truly are more stupid than I thought you were. Were you dropped on your head often as a child?"

Hawke's smile remained intact. "Certainly my brother likes to think so, would explain a lot, he says." Hawke's goofy grin made way for a softer smile as he gazed at Fenris. "I for one think that being with such a wonderful man causes me to do a ridiculous thing or two for him every now and again."

Fenris allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. "You have made plenty of questionable decisions before you came to be with me, Hawke."

Hawke brushed a stray hair from Fenris's face. "But they lead me to you, so I reckon that they were alright in the end."

Fenris rolled his eyes and lightly smacked him again. "You are absolutely ridiculous."

Hawke laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Happy Christmas, love."

"Happy Christmas."

  


* * *

  


It wasn't until two weeks later that Fenris found out where Hawke had gotten such a ridiculous idea for a gift. Fenris happened to enter the kitchen after dinner to hear Hawke singing to himself as he washed the dishes.  


  


_"Girl you know we've been together such a long long time_

_And now I'm ready to lay it on the line_

_You know it's Christmas and my heart is open wide_

_Gonna give you something so you know what's on my mind_

_A gift real special, so take off the top_

_Take a look inside...it's my dick in a box."_

  
  


_**"God Damn it Hawke."**_  


**Author's Note:**

> Oop.


End file.
